Sort avec moi !
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA : Yumichikka n'es pas un garçon comme les autres, se trouvant mieux dans les vêtements des filles, il ne sait pas ce qu'il préfére : les hommes virils ou bien les filles délicates ? Aucune idée ! Mais il le saura vus qu'ile s bien décidé à trouver la personne de sa vie !
1. Prologue

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je poste rapidement ce prologue comme cadeau d'excuse mais également comme cadeau spécial à Ori, une de mes bêtas, qui travail dure pour moi et contre mes fautes !

Savourer, c'est tout ce que je vous conseil, même s'il n'y a pas grand chose ^^'

* * *

Tout le monde s'était toujours imaginé que Yumichika était homosexuel. Etait-ce à cause de ses cheveux qu'il aimait à porter longs ou bien de sa tenue hors de  
l'école qui laissait souvent sceptiques les hommes les plus indécis ? Peut être même était-ce à cause de ses manières plus que féminines ?

Cela n'avait jamais dérangé le jeune homme pour autant car au final, lui même s'était toujours senti incroyablement indécis concernant sa sexualité et en plus, il préférait les vêtements féminins car souvent bien plus jolis que ceux des garçons, il suffisait de regarder les Yakutas qu'on faisait pour les demoiselles : tellement plus colorés et agréables à porter ! Il avait même fini par céder un jour ...

Arrivant en jupe à un rendez vous avec ses amis, ils les avaient vus étonnés, mais chacun avait admis que ses longues jambes lui permettaient de porter ce genre de vêtement. Les garçons appréciaient, les demoiselles trouvaient cela courageux ! Il avait fini par ne plus porter de vêtement masculin et cela même à l'école, mais cela provoquait beaucoup plus de remous, surtout au niveau de ses professeurs qui ne cessaient de le réprimander sans cesse. Cependant, rien n'y faisait ...

Yumichikka en vint même a se pouponner sous les conseils de ces demoiselles, apprenant à appliquer du fond de teint. Cela ne dérangeait plus personne de le voir entrer dans les wc des filles à papotter joyeusement avec elles !

Mais qu'en était-il de sa sexualité ? Aimait-il les filles ou bien les garçons ? C'était la question qu'il se posait alors qu'il se promenait en ville, il regardait tantôt les jambes fines des jeunes filles et finissait par regarder les fesses musclées de ces messieurs, la poitrine délicate d'une dame, les épaules larges d'un homme ... Le visage tendre et doux d'une amie et celui plus viril de son petit ami ...

Il réalisa que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui : il se sentait si seul qu'il se serait bien laissé aller à tomber dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Ikkaku ... Mais craignait tellement de perdre son amitié ! Mais une chose était sure, il ne pouvait plus rester seul, mais où trouver l'amour lorsque l'on est un garçon qui s'habille en fille ? D'ailleurs, pouvait il avoir la prétention de draguer une fille alors qu'il était vêtu de jupe ou de robe ?

Se regardant dans la glace, jouant avec une de ses longues mèches, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas, dans ce cas là, il faudrait qu'il trouve une autre tenue et qu'il ne se maquille pas, cela lui permettrait de draguer fille et garçon ... Il se voyait bien en short court avec un haut plus ample, cela serait limite pour les demoiselles, mais elle devrait l'aimer tel quel : comment réagirait elle si ensuite elle le voyait vêtu en mini jupe ? Il fallait au moins qu'elle s'y attende quant aux garçons, ils sauront dans la seconde quel genre de personne il était !

- A quoi tu penses ? Questionna à coté de lui Rangiku qui se refaisait une beauté.

- A aller draguer ! Avoua franchement le ténébreux en soupirant. J'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un à prendre dans mes bras ...

- Alors on se fait une soirée tous ensemble ? Sourit la rousse. On proposera aussi aux garçons de venir ! Je suis sure que Renji aussi voudrait se trouver quelqu'un ! Et ça pourrait être amusant !

- Oui, j'y ai pensé ! On se donne tous rendez vous pour ce soir ?

- Mais c'est que t'es pressé toi !

- Je crois que je me sens trop seul ... J'ai vraiment besoin de sentir quelqu'un contre moi

- J'espère que tu trouveras ! Tu le mérites et puis, une si jolie personne, finir seule ? Hors de question ! Au pire, j'sors avec toi !

- Désolé, Rangiku, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre ! Avoua franchement Yumichika en se tournant vers elle, posant une main sur ses hanches. Tu es un peu trop narcissique à mon goût et puis, tu me ferais beaucoup trop d'ombre si on sortait ensemble !

La rousse, loin de se sentir insultée, ne put s'empêcher de rire, trouvant qu'il était honnête et que cela n'en était qu'une qualité. Ils finirent par sortir des WC et les amoureux de Rangiku ne tardèrent pas à apparaître pour lui faire la cour ...


	2. Chapitre 1 Le chevalier noir

Yumichika avait opté pour un short noir très court, pour le haut, il avait par contre préféré un débardeur noir et une veste brune avec un col de fourrure synthétique. Pas de sac, il n'avait pas envie de faire peur à toutes les filles, des bottes noires mixtes, ça serait plus approprié quant à la coiffure, il s'était attaché les cheveux de façon très simple et n'avait pas touché à son visage. Il valait mieux éviter cela ...

Rangiku avait, quant à elle, mis le paquet ! Elle avait bouclé sa chevelure et avait opté pour un haut décolleté ainsi qu'une mini jupe, elle portait aussi des bas qu'il aurait bien voulu lui prendre dans la seconde, mais s'abstint !

Renji, Kira et Hisagi les avaient rejoints directement à la boite de nuit et sifflèrent d'admiration devant leurs charmes naturels. Tous ensemble, ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer dans la boite, Rangiku faisant les yeux doux au videur et les trois garçons étant suffisamment "bad boy" pour attirer plus de clientèle féminine et c'est donc devant tous que le géant moustachu les fit passer.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous allez cibler ? Interrogea Renji, donnant l'impression d'être nerveux.

- Ho, c'est ta première sortie de groupe ? Ironisa Rangiku. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera doux avec toi !

- Je sais pas encore. Soupira Yumichikka en jetant un coup d'oeil à la salle bondée de monde. J'ai jamais imaginé chercher quelqu'un en réalité ... Je crois que ce sera au felling pour ma part !

- Hé bien, je crois que j'aimerais rencontrer une jolie fille gentille. Avoua Hisagi, pensif, il se tourna ensuite vers le blond du groupe qui rougit et se frotta la nuque.

- Non, moi, je cherche personne ! J'suis juste la pour m'assurer que vous fassiez pas de conneries !

- Bah moi, je cherche un bad boy ! Sourit malicieusement la rousse en se rapprochant de lui. Tu sais, peut être que toi et moi ...

Le garçon ne répondit pas, décidant d'utiliser comme stratégie la retraite provisoire et lorsque la jeune fille se tourna vers le reste du groupes, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de choisir la même voie que le blond qu'ils étaient loin de considérer comme un lâche : Rangiku pouvait être pénible lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Yumichikka se mit dès lors à regarder plus attentivement les personnes l'entourant, l'ambiance était au sommet et tout le monde dansait avec enthousiasme, certains le bousculant par mégarde. Finalement, cette ambiance ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement et à plusieurs reprises, des hommes s'approchèrent pour se coller à lui de façon très vulgaire, il n'aimait pas ça ! Surtout lorsque le gars à ses côtés puait la sueur !

Frémissant du nez, le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de s'écarter, mais certains se montraient un peu trop insistants et protester ne servait à rien, la musique était si assourdissante que personne ne l'entendrait, ou bien l'autre ferait semblant de ne pas y parvenir … Finalement, il tomba sur un mec vraiment collant, beaucoup trop en réalité et malgré ses tentatives de fuite, rien n'y fit ! Heureusement, Renji vint le sortir de cette situation embarrassante en se faisant passer pour son petit ami …

Conclusion de la soirée : il risquait de finir seul sa vie ! Soupirant, Yumichika regardait sa montre en se demandant combien de temps mettraient ses amis à le rejoindre : il avait décidé de sortir plus tôt de la boite de nuit, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à y rester, considérant la plupart des personnes s'y trouvant comme étant d'un ennui incroyable ! Il y avait bien ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu, une chevelure noire lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, mais il était accompagné d'une belle jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et au physique de rêve, son second choix de la soirée ...

Ils étaient entourés d'autres filles toutes très jolies, donc si mademoiselle "Rousse" l'avait lâché, il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait vite trouvé quelqu'un ! Ha, pourquoi Yumichika avait la fâcheuse tendance à apprécier des personnes "prises" ?

- Hé, mais c'est la mignonne de tout à l'heure ! Siffla une voix un peu trop proche de lui.

Le ténébreux sursauta et se tourna vers un jeune homme vraiment très étrange, il portait des vêtements qui lui donnait un air à la fois délabré, mais classe, il n'était pas démuni de charme mais quelque chose dans son regard inquiétait Yumichika et ce n'était pas la cicatrice se trouvant juste au coin de son oeil ! Il se sentit très vite inquiet et regretta de s'être autant éloigné de la boite de nuit.

- Alors, comment t'appelles tu belle fleur ? Demanda l'homme avec un large sourire.

Il lui semblait un peu trop suspect pour accepter de répondre et, finalement, il tenta de retourner proche des videurs, mais l'homme ne sembla pas de cet avis et lui attrapa le bras, le rapprochant de lui. Yumichika vit briller ses yeux et se sentit mal à l'aise, il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve une échappatoire !

- Lâche la, Tsukishima ! Lâcha une voix glacial.

Haussant les sourcils, le ténébreux fut agréablement surpris de voir le bel inconnu de la boite de nuit et s'interrogea quant à sa compagne. En tout cas, l'autre ne semblait pas heureux de le voir et fronça les sourcils.

- Aller, lâche l'affaire et va rejoindre tes potes ! Insista le ténébreux sur un ton plus menaçant.

Il n'insista pas et reparti sans un mot supplémentaire. Le nouveau venu avait beau avoir eu l'air plus "menaçant", Yumichika se sentait plus à l'aise, d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il y avait de menaçant en lui devint plus doux et le travesti fut surpris de voir qu'il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, il se frotta la nuque, l'air gêné.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi : ce mec n'est pas une bonne relation, je te le garantis. Avoua t il.

- Oui, je crois que j'avais compris, mais il était si pressant à l'instant, en tout cas merci ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Je m'appelle Yumichika Ayasegawa ! Et ...

Il fut cependant interrompu par les appels d'Ikkaku qui apparu, l'air inquiet avec leurs autres amis, la belle Rousse était de la partie et attrapa le beau ténébreux au bras auquel elle s'accrocha ... Et Yumichika se demanda si elle n'avait pas été jalouse, en tout cas, le couple s'écarta du groupe d'ami qui s'inquiétait toujours autant de l'état du jeune travelo qui regardait son sauveur, le regard brillant sans doute de jalousie. Il aurait aimé être à la place de cette belle fille ...

* * *

Ils l'avaient raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui, sauf que le couple avait complétement disparu et que Yumichika n'avait pas pu avoir en retour le prénom du bel inconnu ! Soupirant, le ténébreux laissa tomber son sac et tomba sur son lit ... Il n'était pas épuisé, mais avait l'impression d'avoir loupé sa seule occasion de trouver l'homme de sa vie !

Attrapant le coussin, il le serra contre lui en se roulant d'un côté et de l'autre, cédant à son mécontentement ! Il avait trouvé un mec superbe, incroyablement beau et séduisant et il ne connaissait pas même son nom ! C'était trop injuste ! Bon, en y repensant, ils formaient un superbe couple tous les deux, mais pour Yumi, c'était quand même pas normal : lui qui s'était enfin résolu à sortir pour trouver l'amour ... Il allait devoir recommencer !

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme au coeur de jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se repasser en boucle le sauvetage, sauf que dans son délire, Tsukishima avait été plus dangereux et le bel inconnu ... Le sauvait au péril de sa vie !

Il se consola en se disant qu'au moins, une personne était heureuse ce soir car Rangiku avait eu énormément de chance et était rentrée au bras d'un mec pas mal, mais au regard inquiétant et à l'étrange chevelure blanche ! Elle, elle avait eu de la chance ! ... Par contre, il avait paru plus âgé qu'eux ... Bof, elle se débrouillerait très bien toute seule ! Pour le moment, Yumi avait juste envie de continuer de fantasmer sur son chevalier à la belle chevelure noire !

- Ho, mon preux chevalier, pourquoi n'es tu pas avec moi ? Gémit le travelo.

- M'man, y à Yumi qui sort des trucs cheloux ! S'écria à la porte la voie de son grand frère. J'crois qu'il faut vraiment appeller un psy !

- Mais non, elle est juste amoureuse ! Répliqua son aînée avec amusement. M'man ! Yumi vient de subir sa première déception amoureuse !

- Mon p'tit poussin ! S'écria la mère au loin. Attend, maman va venir te consoler !

Yumi n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter du lit pour courir à la fenêtre et criait fort qu'il avait besoin d'aide, que sa mère allait l'étrangler et que ses frères et soeurs ne l'aideraient sûrement pas ! Les voisins répliquèrent que c'était pas leurs affaires et la petite vieille à côté gronda qu'il était trop tard pour une nouvelle scène "spécial Ayasegawa" !

Pauvre de lui, il était maudit !


	3. Chapitre 2 Envahiseur venus d'ailleurs

**Réponse au anonyme :**

Saya : Pour les trucs, je prend souvent des titres cheloux, mais cette fic l'es complétement ! Enfin, je pense quand même que pas mal vont tiquer en découvrant qui es le beau ténébreu ! D'ailleurs, j'ai lancé un paris a Irki : si elle trouve qui c'est, elle a droit à un OC ! =p

En tout cas, merci ! ^^

* * *

Yumichika n'était pas du genre à se lancer des fleurs ... Sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant un miroir et qu'il trouvait sa tenue trop réussie pour faire comme si de rien était ! Cela arrivait souvent lorsqu'une fille lui demandait de l'accompagner pour aller aux WC et c'était de leurs fautes à elles : elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il avait une magnifique coiffure et que ses jambes étaient trop belles et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur donner raison ! C'était le cas ! Il était magnifique et lorsqu'elles lui tendaient un rouge à lèvres il ne pouvait que l'accepter !

Deux filles d'une autre classe entrèrent et les regardèrent de haut en bas : c'était souvent le cas depuis qu'il avait commencé à venir en fille, tout le monde ne pouvait pas accepter ce comportement de "dépravé" ! La plupart des autres personnes prenait mal tout cela, ainsi, les filles jalouses le prenaient de haut tandis que les garçons l'insultaient de certains noms ... Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être ce qu'il est ! Le ténébreux se mit à leur sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le miroir pour bien appliquer le maquillage ... Même s'il savait qu'il devrait le retirer avant d'aller en cours, cela étant interdit !

- Ca te va trop bien ! Soupira Yachiru qui l'idolâtrait. Comment tu fais pour être si joli ?

- Elle doit se faire remplir les fesses ! Crachèrent les filles qui commencèrent à se pompommer.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas comprendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Rangiku qui faillit réagir au quart de tour, surtout lorsque la réflexion de la seconde se fit entendre :

- C'est comme cette rousse, elle doit en avoir des relations pour avoir des seins aussi gros !

L'agressivité du trio se fit plus forte à l'encontre de ces opportunes qui méritaient bien quelques baffes dans la tronche, elles comprirent rapidement qu'elles en avaient trop dit et tentèrent de se reprendre :

- On parle de la nouvelle ! Assura t elle. Vous avez pas entendu ? Y a eu un transfert à cause d'une histoire et y a plusieurs étudiants qui sont arrivés !

- Et parmi le lot, y aurait comme de par hasard une rousse ? S'écria Rangiku qui s'était sentie visée.

En effet, cela ne courait pas les rues au japon des filles à la chevelure aussi éclatante ? En même temps, Yachiru avait les cheveux roses et personne ne trouvait cela anormal ...

- Y a aussi un gars aux cheveux roux et un autre avec des blancs ! Répliqua la fille. D'ailleurs, il s'est fait réprimander lui par ce qu'il porte aussi des lentilles !

- N'empêche qu'ils sont mignons ces gars ! Admit la seconde un peu troublée. J'enrage de les voir si proche de cette pimbêche ! Qu'est c'qu'elle a de plus que nous ? C'est pas juste ! Je te jure que je la déteste !

- Voilà pourquoi je suis né garçon : les filles sont des pétasses en puissance qui jugent sans même savoir ! Soupira Yumichika qui ranga leurs affaires. Venez, on sort de là les filles, ici ça pue trop !

- Ouais, les toilettes des gars, c'est mieux ! Sourit Yachiru en agitant les bras avec vigueur. Y a une meilleure ambiance là bas !

- C'est vrai, on pourra aussi se rincer l'oeil ! Ajouta amusée Rangiku.

Ils laissèrent là les autres nanas qui les regardèrent d'un air choqué et outré, mais qu'importait ? De toute façon, leur réputation était déjà tellement peu honorable ! Qu'auraient elles pu dire de plus qui aurait dégradé tout cela !

* * *

Curieux, le trio improbable tenta de trouver la classe où avait été acceuillis les nouveaux étudiants, sauf qu'en réalité, c'était près d'une quinzaine de personnes qui avait été transférées ici. La raison ? En réalité, c'était un incendie qui avait détruit un bâtiment d'une école et la plupart des élèves avaient été transférés très rapidement. Donc, chaque classe devrait avoir des étudiants supplémentaires, mais dans la leur ? Hé bien, le professeur devait se dire qu'il avait déjà assez de cas avec la simple présence de Yumichika !

Elles virent de loin le rouquin et le blanchâtre, des jumeaux ... Super canons avec ça ! Les deux semblaient vouloir se prendre le chou en toute occasion. Des délinquants d'après le travesti qui aurait bien aimé les présenter à Ikkaku : il n'eut pas besoin vu qu'ils se croisèrent et que le blanc voulut déjà se fritter avec le chauve précoce ! Heureusement que leurs professeurs étaient passés par là ...

Il y avait dans une autre classe un duo totalement opposé : un jeune homme très grand de type ... Mexicain ? La peau mate le laissait clairement entendre tout comme on avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un véritable délinquant , il était toujours avec un mec qui avait plus le type de l'intello de la classe un peu arrogant ... Quel duo de choc tout de même !

Dans une autre classe, trois filles un peu bizarres, mais très unies ... Une avait de fortes tendances à draguer ses "congénères". Autrement, y avait ce petit groupe constitué de trois garçons et d'une nana pas très claire. L'un des garçons était le nommé "Tsukishima" qu'il avait déjà vu il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça ... Et il se demanda si la rousse n'était pas la petite amie de l'homme de ses rêves !

- Il y a d'autres nouveaux ? Interrogea le ténébreux à l'un des élèves aussi curieux que lui.

Il fallait dire qu'un tel transfert, ce n'était pas fréquent et que tout le monde cherchait à trouver la raison, Rangiku avait des sources fiables dans son répertoire et elle le prouva en cet instant.

- Ouais, vous avez vu tous ce monde ? Lâcha avec amusement le curieux. Y a aussi ce couple ! Les filles sont aussi vertes que les gars !

- Une belle rousse avec un beau ténébreux ? Répliqua plein d'espoir Yumichika.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

* * *

Il était là, plus beau que jamais dans son uniforme, parlant tout naturellement à sa petite amie sous les regards jaloux de certaines personnes ... Plus classe que jamais dans l'uniforme scolaire ! Il lui allait drôlement bien et le pauvre travesti eut l'impression de fondre face à cette vision de rêve !

- Ho, j'crois qu'y en a un qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil ! Ironisa Rangiku.

- Ne me torture pas plus ! Soupira le pauvre martyr. La vie est injuste : il a une splendide petite copine et moi, j'dois espérer quoi ? J'suis un gars ! C'est pas juste ...

Ils observèrent, tels des espions pas si doués que ça vu qu'ils faillirent être découverts à plusieurs reprises, le beau couple. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'on avait l'impression d'avoir affaire au "couple idéal" fait pour vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent ! Ho, mais c'était une idée : faire tomber la belle rousse dans les escaliers ? Bah, il semblait hétéro, c'était mort pour Yumichika !

- Orihime d'amour ! S'écria une voie au bout du couloir. Que tu es belle dans cet uniforme !

C'était le décoloré qui était accompagné de son jumeau et il n'hésita pas une seconde à enlacer la jeune fille sous le regard choqué du trio qui observait depuis un moment le couple ... Et, étrangement, le ténébreux ne sembla par réagir, pas plus que lorsque le rouquin agrippa l'argenté pour le tirer et lui faire lâcher prise.

- Tu la touches pas ! Gronda t il. C'est ma copine, compris ?

- Voyons, Ichigo, nous sommes jumeaux : on peut tout partager !

- Va au diable !

- Quoi ? S'écria Yumichika en sortant de sa cachette. Elle a trois copains ?

Alors non contente de lui avoir pris l'homme de sa vie, elle avait en plus deux mecs qui se battaient devant le premier pour les yeux de la belle ? Et pas de la merde en plus ? Non mais c'était du pire délire !

- Trois ? Lâcha le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils. Orihime-chan, petite cachottière ! Qui est le troisième ?

La jeune fille rougit en regardant avec surprise Yumichika, ne sachant quoi dire, elle agita les mains devant elle et sembla être atteinte d'un disfonctionnement intense.

- Ho, mais tu es la petite Yumichika ! Lâcha l'homme de sa vie.

La seule information qui entra alors dans l'esprit du nommé fut : il se souvenait de lui ! Ce simple fait lui fendit le coeur ! L'homme de sa vie se souvenait de lui ! Lâchant un gémissement qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de la plupart des personnes présentes et ils le virent tous s'effondrer à terre comme une merde. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Qu'il meurt dans la seconde, avant que ce bonheur ne s'évanouisse !

- Yumichika ! S'écria Rangiku en l'attrapant.

Il prit un air agonisant, mais heureux malgré tout.

- Rangiku, tu diras à mes parents que je n'ai pas résisté ! Soupira t il. Il était trop beau pour moi ! Il se souvient de moi ... Quel joie pour moi ... Adieu mon amie !

- Non, ne meurt pas !

- Hé, elle nous fait quoi la nana là ? Interrogea le rouquin sur un ton sceptique.

- J'sais pas, mais ça a l'air d'être une merveille cette école ! Admit le décoloré avec contentement. J'sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ici !


	4. Chapitre 3 L'apparence trompeuse

**Réponse au rev :**

_Guest :_ Merci pour ces compliments ! Ca fait toujours plaisir, par contre, l'identité du beau ténébreu es dévoilé dans ce chapitre, donc je te laisse voir la réponse ... En espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

**Note de l'Auteur :** Pardonner moi, celle qui rêvé d'un couple "incroyable" ...

* * *

Personne n'avait pu empêcher Yumichika de coller le ténébreux, il s'accrocha à son bras et y resta collé pour le plus grand mécontentement des jumeaux ... Ce qui était vraiment étrange en réalité ? Peut être qu'il se trompait et que les deux jeunes hommes fantasmaient carrément sur le magnifique couple formé par la rousse et ce jeune homme ? Enfin, qu'importe : rien n'y personne ne pourrait le détacher de lui et pour cause ...

Lui lançant un regard étincelant, il sembla mettre très mal à laisse le pauvre jeune homme qui laissa cependant faire. Tous dehors, les deux groupes firent connaissance et furent rapidement rejoint par leurs amis respectifs. La plupart des amis de Yumichika l'observèrent intrigués et Ikkaku lança même des regards glacials à l'homme de sa vie.

- Arrête ! Soupira le ténébreux outré.

- Qu'j'arrête quoi ? Interrogea avec amusement le chauve.

Le travelo lui frotta le crâne, le faisant enrager et rattrapa rapidement le bras de l'amour de sa vie, ronronnant presque de plaisir, savourant cette proximité qu'il imposait, certes, mais qui était tout de même une entreinte, non ?

- J'crois que t'as un de ces problèmes mon pauvre ! Soupira le décoloré avec amusement.

Shiro Kurosaki, un garçon pas si mal que ça ... Il avait vraiment un style particulier et bien à lui : un air mauvais, sa tenue négligée laissait entendre qu'il était loin de l'élève modèle type et ce n'était pas plus mal. En tout cas, il le regardait avec pitié en secouant et soupirant à un rythme régulier. C'était très intriguant comme comportement, mais tant qu'il ne voudrait pas venir directement au fait, alors cela importait peu au travelo.

- Oui, euh, écoute. Souffla le ténébreux en se détachant de son entreinte. Je dois te dire un truc ... Heu ... Pendant le transfert, y a eu une erreur et ... Et la dernière fois aussi, j'étais ... Comment dire ça ?

Il se frotta la joue, cherchant les mots qui l'aiderait à expliquer la situation mais ne sembla pas y parvenir. Cet air un peu gêné ne lui donnait que plus de charme : il était humain et en cet instant, qu'est ce qu'il était craquant ! Y avait pas à dire : tout pour plaire à Yumichika ! Ha, quel instant merveilleux il passait avec l'homme de sa vie ... Sans que celui ci ne se doute de rien, bien sûr, il comprendrait rapidement !

Quelqu'un les appela et, très surpris, ils virent arriver l'homme qui avait tant emballé Rangiku, sauf que lui ... Il était vêtu d'un costard impeccable en tout point et même sa coiffure qui avait été négligée la dernière fois semblait soigneuse et propre. Il en imposait plus que la fois précédente, mais restait bien petit comparé au ténébreux auquel il s'accrochait avec obstination.

- Ha, je vous cherchais ! Annonça t il avec un sourire énigmatique, s'arrêtant devant le petite groupe. Mon dieu, vous vous êtes reproduits ! Vous êtes rapides à vous faires des amis ! Ne me créez pas d'ennuis comme avant !

- Ichimaru ? Lâcha Rangiku très surprise.

L'argenté se tourna vers la jeune fille et perdit son sourire. La jeune fille se mit à rougir avec une telle intensité que Yumichika se dit que ça ferait une ampoule très pratique ... La pauvre ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre et l'adulte se frotta la nuque.

- Bah t'as même plus besoin de nous pour te foutre dans la merde ! Nota ironiquement Shiro. Dommage : on voulait se fritter avec Ginjo ! T'es pas sympa, on va devoir attendre un peu !

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Répliqua acide le professeur. Cela relève de ma vie privée ...

- Ce qui confirme parfaitement ce que j'imaginais ! Fit remarquer le décoloré avec un rictus moqueur.

- Arisawa, pour le problème d'uniforme, ils ne vont rien pouvoir faire pour le moment. Fit le professeur sans un regard à son étudiant.

- Mais si un prof me dit quelque chose ? Répliqua le ténébreux au bras de Yumichika, semblant respecter son envie de silence sur un sujet déjà "tabou". Je risque pas de me faire renvoyer moi ?

- Non, il parait qu'il y a un autre étudiant ici qui se travesti, ils s'y sont tous habitués !

... De cette étrange conversation, le jeune homme retint parfaitement les mots "problème", "uniforme" et "travelo" ... Mais comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier était tout de même un peu compliqué ... Un autre travelo ? Lui ... Donc "Lui" était en réalité ... "Elle" ?

Elle ... Elle ... "Elle" elle ? Ou "Elle" lui "elle" ? Mmm, qu'est ce que c'était que cette embrouille ? Non, ce n'était pas une embrouille ! C'était moins ? Le contraire, plus ? Elle ... C'était une fille ! C'était ça ! Le jeune homme n'était pas un homme, mais bien une fille !

Les amis de Yumichika semblèrent comprendre en même temps que lui et ils se tournèrent tous vers la nommée Arisawa qui eut un sursaut et sourit nerveusement au groupe.

- T'es une meuf ? Lâcha surpris Ikkaku.

- Heu, ouais : y a eu un problème au niveau des envois d'uniformes. Avoua t'elle. C'est embêtant, même si en fait, j'préfère l'uniforme de gars ...

- Il fallait bien une erreur avec notre nombre de personne à transferer en si peu de temps. Fit remarquer le professeur Ichimaru. Enfin, cela aurait été plus marrant si c'était tomber sur un des Kurosaki, non ?

- Crève ! Gronda Kurosaki.

- En fait, quand ils ont vu sa photo, ils ont dû se dire "pas possible qu'ce soit une fille !" ou peut être qu'ils se sont dit que ce serait un crime de pas t'envoyer l'uniforme masculin ? Questionna Ichigo Kurosaki. Il te va drôlement bien, ça me donne des envies homo !

- Je sais pas mais avec celui ci, c'est plus facile de donner des coups ... Des coups de pieds !

Il fallait avouer que Yumichika ne suivait plus vraiment la conversation : depuis l'instant où il avait compris qu'Arisawa était une fille, il voyait les choses sous un tout autre angle car alors ce n'était pas "mal" de sortir avec elle ... Et si elle était "l'homme de sa vie", elle pouvait également devenir la "femme de sa life" ! C'était trop beau !

- Hé, attend, t'es pas une travelo alors ? Questionna Rangiku un peu troublée. Mais la dernière fois, tu étais aussi à la boite en tant que garçon ?

- J't'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée pour sortir ses vêtements ! Grogna l'argenté avant de soupirer : Le videur l'a laissé entrer parce "qu'il était trop mignon" ! C'est clair qu'il s'est bien fait draguer ce soir là !

- A cause de ça, bah Orihime a dû se faire passer pour sa petite copine ! Soupira Ichigo. Notre sortie en amoureux a viré au cauchemars !

- Orihime sortait avec moi ! Hurla le décoloré.

Ils semblèrent être sur le point de se disputer une fois encore sous les yeux de toute la troupe, sauf que Yumichika passa entre eux, les bousculant au passage et attrapa les mains d'Arisawa.

- Sors avec moi ! Lâcha t il sur un ton très sérieux.

Il y eut un silence qui en dit assez sur ce que les personnes présentes pensaient de cette brutale déclaration. Yumichika, lui, attendait la réponse de la jeune et merveilleuse personne dont il tenait la main et qui était particulièrement douce, il aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt : son visage était fin, délicat, ses yeux possédaient de longs cils noirs et sa bouche lui semblait si pulpeuse qu'il avait envie d'y goûter ...

Ho, bouche rosée qui s'ouvrit pour se refermer à plusieurs reprises et il se rendit compte qu'Arisawa était devenue rouge et semblait être sur le point de tenter une fuite. Elle était alors "adorable" ! Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'emprisonner de ses bras et c'est ce qu'il fit ! Sans la moindre hésitation, aucune, il se jeta sur elle, emprisonnant son cou de ses bras en lâchant un petit cris.

- Tu es vraiment trop choux ! Avoua t il à voie haute. Sors avec moi !


	5. Chapitre 4 Pas celle que l'on crois

- Tatsuki ! S'écria Yumichika à l'entrée de l'école, agitant vigoureusement la main au dessus de sa tête. Je suis là !

La jeune fille se figea aux cotés de son amie en écarquillant les yeux, la pauvre jeune fille aurait sans doute bien fait demi tour pour prendre la fuite loin d'ici, mais les deux jumeaux Kurosaki l'attrapèrent par l'épaule, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à la trahir pour pouvoir assister à cette délicieuse scène qui leur permettait sans doute de donner libre cours à leur imagination ... Et fantasme ... N'ayant toujours pas compris que le ténébreux était le travelo de l'école.

- Je t'attendais pour rentrer ! Sourit Yumichika qui s'accommodait parfaitement de la situation. Je sais que tu t'es abstenue de me répondre, mais ... Cela ne nous empêche pas de devenir amis, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme pris une pose adorable en faisant la moue et la pauvre Tatsuki sembla totalement désarmée face à cette créature incompréhensible, c'était normal : il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était bien une fille, mais qui aurait hésité à sa place ? Elle était réellement belle, même si très masculine ...

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas si longs que ça, mais lui donnaient un de ces charmes, toujours en bataille ... Ses yeux magnifiques et ... Ho oui, elle était bien la femme idéale selon l'avis de Yumichika : une fille qui ressemblait à un homme mais uniquement au niveau du caractère , elle restait tout de même séduisante et il était sûr qu'elle possédait quelques autres atouts qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore, mais qui étaient bien là !

- Ecoute, Yumichika, je ... Commença t elle en rougissant.

- Fais pas ta timide ! Ricana Shiro en lui donnant un coup de coude. Allez, sois sympa : laisse moi vous imaginer ensemble rien qu'une fois !

Elle lui répondit en lui envoyant son poing dans la gueule, le faisant voltiger un peu plus loin. Ca aussi c'était un bon point : suffisamment forte pour se défendre seule, il en était sûr maintenant, il n'aurait pas pu supporter longtemps une fille gémissant dans ses bras chaque fois qu'une personne lui chercherait des crosses ou lui ferait des remarques désobligeantes ! Ils seraient rares à lui faire de mauvaises remarques.

- Yumichika, je peux vraiment pas sortir avec toi ! Avoua finalement la jeune fille.

- Par ce que je suis une fille ? Rigola le jeune homme.

- Non, là n'est pas le problème : je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, c'est tout !

... Ho, de nouvelles informations : elle n'avait donc rien contre le fait qu'il soit tel quel ? Attendez, et si elle n'aimait pas les garçons ? Ce serait une catastrophe ! Mais comment lui poser ce genre de question sans lui faire comprendre la raison exacte de cette interrogation ? Ha, finalement, c'était dur de pouvoir comprendre où l'amour pouvait le guider mais il n'abandonnerait pas car elle valait le coup !

- Alors pourquoi n'essayons nous pas ? Demanda t il innocement.

- Ouais, pourquoi t'essayes pas ? Ricana Shiro à l'oreille de la jeune fille, du sang coulant de son nez.

Il esquiva cependant le coup qu'elle lui destina et lui attrapa le bras pour le lui tordre en pointant sa blessure, signalant qu'il avait déjà donné.

- Vas au diable avec ton fantasme de merde ! Gronda t elle. Aller, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Leur relation à tous deux lui apparut sous un jour nouveau : Tatsuki ... Ne pouvait elle pas être amoureuse d'une personne ? Et peut être bien que c'était ce jeune homme là ? Non, elle semblait le mépriser, mais c'était justement ça qui terrifiait Yumichika : elle était trop éloignée de lui pour que cela ne lui semble pas "suspect" ...

Non, il en était tout à fait hors de question : Tatsuki était à lui et voyant que la dispute s'accentuait, Yumichika pris la décision d'interférer en attrapant la jeune fille à la gorge pour l'enlacer, lançant un regard de menace à Shiro.

* * *

Le décoloré avait comprit son petit jeu, ou bien était ce le contraire ? En tout cas, il s'amusait énormément de la situation et le travelo avait de plus en plus envie de le voir disparaître de la terre, il avait bien demandé à Ikkaku de s'occuper de cette besogne pour lui, mais le chauve avait avoué être plus faible que ce "monstre" ... Car oui, Shiro Kurosaki était un monstre : plus connu sous le nom de "La bête aux yeux d'or" à cause de ses lentilles, c'était une racaille connu un peu partout dans la ville ... Et la légende racontait même qu'il aurait tabassé et tué mille adversaires ! ... Chose impossible : on en aurait parlé à la télévision ...

Yumichika ne doutait cependant pas qu'il avait là un rival redoutable ! Comment le vaincre ? Sur son propre terrain ? Sûrement pas ! Il allait se salir ! Et puis son vernis à ongles était tout neuf ! Il fallait donc qu'il tente une toute autre approche ... Du genre féminine ... Avec une fille ... Ce que c'était ironique ! Allez, si cela ne marchait pas, alors il tenterait la baston !

- Pourvus que ça marche ! Gémit le ténébreux devant un dojo de karaté.

C'était celui où la jeune fille venait sans cesse s'entraîner et le courageux ... Ou plutôt déséspéré Yumichika avait décidé de s'inscrire dans l'espoir d'approcher plus encore de la femme de ses rêves ! Serrant son kimono blanc à ceinture blanche, il pénétra dans les lieux et fut outré de voir tant de garçons ! Il y en avait partout qui se tapaient dessus, autant dire que les lieux empestaient la sueur de gars ! Les déodorants, ils connaissaient pas ?

Deux combattants en face de lui y allèrent franchement et l'un des deux pris le dessus et envoya le second dans la direction du pauvre travelo qui se dit qu'il allait devoir apprendre à recevoir des coups : Tatsuki semblait être du genre dominatrice absolue et s'il faisait des conneries, ce sera une baffe dans la tronche ! Se résignant donc, il s'écroula et tomba sur les fesses, perdant les vêtements qu'il tenait toujours à la main ... Cela ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'il y paraissait ...

- Yumichika ? Appella la voix si douce de Tatsuki malgré sa nervosité du moment.

Et c'est à cet instant que le travelo comprit que c'était sa belle qui avait envoyé le mec dans sa direction ! Elle s'approcha de lui et il fut aux anges, en oubliant les hommes les entourant et en oubliant que cette rencontre devait être un "ho, quel hasard, tu es dans ce dojo ?" alors qu'elle avait été précédée de tout un tas de recherches et d'investigations diverses ...

- Je dois perdre la boule, je vois un ange ! Lâcha t il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la ténébreuse.

- Est c'que ça va ? S'enquit elle. Tu n'as rien au moins ?

- Je dois être dans un rêve ! J'ai perdu connaissance ? Sinon, pourquoi serais tu là ? Ha, décidément, Tatsuki, tu me hantes jusque dans mes malaises ! Pourvu que je ne me réveille pas !

- Tu veux qu'on lui appelle un médecin ? Demanda un jeune homme à coté d'elle. Elle a pas l'air en forme ...

Un garçon osait parler à sa belle ? Yumichika ne l'autorisait pas : dans son délire, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de parler ! Lui et son amour ! Enlaçant Tatsuki, il lança un regard glacial au jeune homme qui paru surpris. C'était un ténébreux lui aussi, il possédait des yeux bruns et était plutôt maigrichon. Le travelo constata cependant qu'il portait autour de sa taille une ceinture noire qui indiquait clairement que se fier aux apparences, c'était dangereux !

- Dit, ce serait pas la fille dont Orihime a parlé tout à l'heure ? Interrogea t il.

- Si, c'est bien elle. Avoua Tatsuki de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Quel fille ? Demanda Yumichika intrigué.

- La fille qui veut sortir avec ma frangine ! J'm'appelle Tensa Zangetsu, je suis le frère de Tatsuki et pour sortir avec elle, faudra d'abord que tu me battes.

- Zangetsu ? Tu portes pas le même nom que Tatsuki d'amour ! Comment ça ... Attend, c'est vrai c'que tu viens de dire ? Si je te bat, je peux sortir avec elle ?

Instantanément, une multitude d'étoiles apparurent autour du travelo qui pouvait enfin voir ses espoirs de sortir avec Tatsuki augmenter ! Ok, il était ceinture noire, mais suffisait peut être d'être plus malin que lui et rien de plus ... Affaire à voir ...

- On le fait au combat de pouces ! Décida t il en faisant face à Tensa et poussant le vice jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'oeil en ajoutant : Bientôt, tu m'appelleras "belle soeur" !

- J'vais pas jouer ma soeur au combat d'pouces ! Hurla le jeune homme outré. Sérieux, faut appeler une ambulance là, c'est un cas cette nana !

- Mais Tatsuki, faut faire quoi pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? Soupira Yumichika avec une moue triste.

La jeune fille parut totalement désarmée face à lui qui savait à quel point il pouvait être torturant avec sa petite frimousse, ayant testé toutes les expressions possible devant un miroir afin d'accroître ses coups imparables !

- Si tu veux, moi je sors avec toi ! Annonça soudainement le jeune homme.

Alors ça, c'était le comble ! Non seulement il voulait pas qu'il sorte avec sa soeur, mais avec lui, il voulait, hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est un regard glacial que Yumichika lança donc à l'encontre du pauvre jeune homme qui parut gêné.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais t'accorder un rendez vous ! Décida finalement Tatsuki.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le travelo reporta toute son attention vers la jeune fille qui était gênée ... Et trop mignonne avec sa petite frimousse timide ! Il fondit sur place, s'envola ensuite de bonheur et ne put se retenir longtemps, l'enlaçant avec un petit cris de contentement qui fut sans doute très mal interprété par la plupart des garçons présents !

- Merci Tatsuki d'Amour ! Soupira Yumichika. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point cela me rend heureux ! Bon, alors, on se dit à tout à l'heure, après le cours de karaté ?

La jeune fille aquiesca et ils se séparèrent là, elle retourna là où ceux possédant la ceinture noire s'entrainaient de même que Tensa et Yumichika dut se résoudre à rejoindre les débutants. Enfin, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil à la jeune fille : il voulait apprendre à la connaître ... Et elle paraissait tellement sexy et puissante dans ce kimono blanc qui s'entrouvrait de temps en temps sur la bande dissimulant sa poitrine ...


	6. Chapitre 5 Une famille bien particulière

blonde55 (Guest) : En effets, je mettais tromper en mettant le chapitre, j'ai dut mal faire quelque chose et je m'en excuse ! ^^ En tout cas, merci de l'avoir signaler !

* * *

Yumichika devait avoir des bleus partout sur le corps, surtout dus au manque d'attention dont il faisait preuve en voyant Tatsuki mettre au tapis ses adversaires, certes la plupart des autres "ceinture blanches" avait le double, voir le triple de lui, mais tout de même : il ne pourrait pas porter de jupe, ni de short et pas de débardeur ! Soupirant, le travelo se dit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se mettre en beauté pour son premier rendez vous avec la jeune fille ! Dire qu'il s'imaginait déjà dans sa robe blanche, celle avec des petits motifs de fleurs roses et vertes brodées dessus ! Il n'avait pas de chance !

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour obtenir d'elle un deuxième rendez vous ! C'était bien trop important pour lui ! Il fallait qu'elle lui cède et qu'elle lui offre son coeur !

- Yumichika, tu viens ! Appela la jeune fille.

Surpris, le travelo se tourna vers la femme de sa vie pour constater qu'elle l'attendait patiemment près du dojo. Il se souvint qu'une personne avait lâché une info comme quoi son père était le maître des lieux, cela devait donc être vrai, sauf que le travelo n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu. Il rejoignit donc Tatsuki en quelques enjambés, se disant qu'elle voulait simplement se changer : prenait elle la chose plus à coeur que ce qu'il avait pu croire ?

- Tu vas mettre quoi ? Demanda le garçon avec intérêt.

- Ha, non, je vais pas me changer : faudrait que je prenne une douche à cause de l'entrainement et ça prendrait une plombe ! Avoua la jeune fille, démolissant les espoirs de Yumichika de prendre cela au sérieux.

- Mais, Tatsuki, faut faire un effort : c'est notre premier rendez vous ! Soupira t il.

- Elle prend ça très au sérieux ! Assura derrière lui le frère, causant une crise cardiaque au travelo et ajoutant : Sinon, elle t'emmènerait pas manger à la maison ! J'espère pour toi que c'est grand frère qui va cuisiner, sinon, je te déconseille fortement de toucher à la bouffe !

- Sympa pour moi ça !

- Bah quoi, à part les nouilles instantanées, tu sais pas faire grand chose !

Elle ne savait pas cuisiner ? C'était trop mignon ! Comme les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues alors qu'elle se faisait charrier par son frère. C'était trop ! Décidément, elle était de plus en plus adorable cette demoiselle, elle possédait réellement tous les atouts et quel qu'il fut ... Mis à part son art de la cuisine, semblait il ... Mais cela restait adorable !

Tatsuki lui fit signe de la suivre et il s'en fit une joie, approuvant de pouvoir en apprendre plus de la part de la jeune fille : combien de personne avait pu entrer chez elle ? Lui était toujours aux anges ! Elle le fit pénétrer chez elle et l'accompagna jusque dans la salle à manger où une table basse était installée, a priori, la famille de la jeune fille mangeait comme dans le temps, genoux à terre ... D'ailleurs, la pièce était à l'ancienne : sol en tatami et ... Des sabres accrochés contre le mur ...

- Tiens, ce sont de vrais Katana ? Demanda t il en les pointant du doigt.

- Oui, papa a promis de s'en servir contre ceux qui font pleurer ses enfants ! Murmura le jeune homme à son oreille, lui filant les chocottes.

- De s'en servir ?

- Oui, pour trancher la langue des menteurs ou bien le bras des voleurs et arracher le coeur de ceux qui nous les briseront !

Ecarquillant les yeux, Yumichika s'interrogea quelques secondes sur la véracité de ses paroles, il en vint cependant à cette conclusion :

- Bah, je ne risque pas de briser le coeur de Tatsuki d'Amour ! Je préfèrerais mourir mille fois que de faire une telle chose ! Et je ne mens pas, je ne vole pas, je ne triche pas !

- Un ange ? Résuma Tensa. Sors avec moi ! Je te donnerais de merveilleux enfants !

Hein ? Non, mais en fait : il était complètement parti ce môme ! Le travelo pencha la tête sur le côté en essayant de s'imaginer, portant un enfant du jeune homme, mais préféra passer l'accouchement ! Rien que l'idée lui donna d'affreuses douleurs que seuls les hommes peuvent comprendre dans ce genre de cas !

- Pas question ! Hurla Yumichika en bondissant en arrière, se protégeant d'un bras. Je veux sortir avec Tatsuki d'amour ! Ne pense même pas que je serais intéressée par toi ! T'as beau être son frère, tu ne m'intéresses pas !

Le travelo regretta presque ses paroles : il eut l'impression de voir une multitude de flèches traversait le garçon de toute part pour lui transpercer le coeur et lorsqu'il le vit tomber au sol, il se dit qu'il était à l'agonie !

- Bien dit ! Murmura une voix juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter jusqu'au plafond.

Il se tourna lentement et crut avoir vu un véritable fantôme : une peau blanche comme la neige, un regard glacial et une chevelure noire comme les ténèbres.

- Un fantôme ! Hurla Yumichika, prouvant son courage en allant se cacher derrière Tatsuki. Au secours !

- Tu sais, Imoutosan(1), ce n'est pas en apportant une "petite amie" que tu vas faire plaisir à Otousan (2) ! Lui qui rêve de petits enfants ...

- Ce n'est pas à Otousan de décider pour moi, ni même à toi, Oniisan (3) ! Répliqua Tatsuki sur un ton glacial.

- "Oniisan" ? Hurla Yumichika surpris. Tu as beaucoup de frères ?

- Non, que deux ! Je te présente mon grand frère : Ulquiorra Schiffer !

Y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec cette famille ... Et le garçon déguisé en fille ne se fit pas prier pour demander :

- Pourquoi vous avez pas le même nom ? Vous avez tous un nom différent ! Tu me mens pas ? Si ! J'suis sûre qu'en réalité, ce sont tes petits copains cachés ! En fait, t'es orpheline et ils t'ont pris sous leurs ailes et tu es petit à petit tombée amoureuse d'eux ? Hein ?

- Mais quel genre de film tu te fais ! Hurla la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite gifle. Je suis pas ce genre de fille !

- Oui, surtout que nous ne sommes pas des mecs faciles ! Assura Tensa d'un air fier.

Tout le monde eut la même réaction : se tourner vers lui avec un regard sceptique et le frère aîné et la soeur lui donnèrent une tape derrière la tête au même instant.

- Menteur ! Dirent ils tout deux en même temps.

En tout cas, ils avaient tous un petit air de famille et leurs petites disputes le prouvait : c'était un lien de sang qui régnait entre eux avec leurs rivalités et leurs amours des uns des autres et encore une fois, Yumichika se dit que c'était beau ... Lui, sa famille n'était composée que de personnes barges qui étaient toujours d'accord avec lui quoi qu'il dise ! Il aurait voulu avoir des limites, mais ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à en faire quant aux frères et soeurs ...

- Pourquoi j'ai pas une famille aussi normale que ça ! Soupira t il d'une manière théâtrale, glissant contre un mur.

- De quoi tu parles ? Soupira Tensa. Tu l'as dit toi même : on porte pas le même nom, ça te semblait louche ... bah t'avais raison !

- Tatsuki ! Gémit instantanément Yumichika en se précipitant vers elle. Laisse moi une chance de te séduire !

La jeune fille frappa son frère qui tomba à la renverse.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est très compliqué mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer !

* * *

Comment résumer cela ? ... Yumichika n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi toutes les subtilités des explications fournies, mais cela devait donner à peu près cela :

Le père de Tatsuki s'était mariée et de ce mariage était née Ulquiorra, la mère avait décidé de faire porter son nom à l'enfant pour diverses raisons, quelques mois plus tard, elle était morte de maladie ... Ulquiorra n'était pas affecté car il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement la connaître.

Le père était un homme charmant, paraissait il, c'est pourquoi il trouva après quelques années une femme capable de panser ses blessures, la mère de Tensa et Tatsuki avec qui il s'était marié ... Etait né les jumeaux ... Qui avaient porté longtemps le nom du père, sauf que Tatsuki avait décidé après la mort de sa mère de porter son nom ...

Pourquoi le père avait accepté ? Aucune idée, mais aucun des enfants n'avait le même prénom les uns des autres, sauf Tensa qui avait insisté pour garder celui de son père.

- Woua, c'est vraiment étrange, mais c'est votre choix ! Assura t il en se tournant vers Tensa. Pourquoi t'as décidé de garder le nom de ton père ?

- Parce que cela m'apportera beaucoup de garder ce nom ! Beaucoup de portes s'ouvriront en entendant prononcer le nom de "Zangetsu" !

... Zangetsu ? ... Zangetsu ? Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Yumichika et son visage finit par se décomposer tandis qu'il se souvenait : le nom du président d'une compagnie qui pouvait perdre des millions sans avoir besoin de licencier une seule personne ! ...

Yumichika se tourna vers la jeune fille qui eut un sursaut ... Zangetsu ... Elle était la fille de Zangetsu ! ... Alors, c'était un preux chevalier, une belle fille mignonne quand elle était gênée, virile et trop canon en combat et en plus c'était une riche héritière ? ... L'information nouvelle le fit s'évanouir !

* * *

Lexique :

(1) Imoutosan : soeur cadette

(2) Otousan : Papa, père

(3) Oniisan : Frère aîné (je me doute que vous le saviez mais au cas où)


	7. Chapitre 6 Une ange passé par là

Quelque chose de doux touchait son visage et Yumichika finit par se réveiller, doucement mais sûrement. Il avait l'impression d'être la belle au bois dormant et s'imaginait déjà son prince charmant, incarné par Tatsuki, l'embrassant délicatement sur la bouche pour le sortir de ce rêve. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le visage si délicat de la jeune fille et il eut l'impression une nouvelle fois d'être au paradis ...

- Tatsuki, tu es vraiment trop belle ! Soupira t il en l'attrapant pour l'enlacer. C'est quand tu es si proche que j'ai envie de t'embrasser !

Il y eut un raclement de gorge et le travelo fut surpris, il finit par se souvenir où il était et ce qui lui était arrivé ... Quant à ce raclement de gorge ... Il était trop grave pour appartenir à un des deux frères ... Non ... Le papa ? Multimilliardaire ? Tournant son visage si vite qu'il aurait pu se le briser, le garçon vit alors l'homme qui était là ...

Zangetsu ...

Et s'évanouit une nouvelle fois ... Mais pas à cause de son statut : il était en fille et draguer la fille du dit milliardaire et voyait déjà la horde d'assassins qui le pourchasserait ! En clair, il était mort : avec son style de mafieux ténébreux ... Clair qu'il le ferait tuer !

* * *

La scène de la Belle au bois dormant se reproduit une nouvelle fois, c'était un réel plaisir de la revivre même si le dénouement n'était pas des plus sympathiques ! Il s'abstint donc de dire quoi que se soit en voyant le visage inquiet de Tatsuki et cela même s'il brûlait d'envie de lui dire quelques compliments ! Elle était trop choux !

S'agenouillant, il mordit sa manche et la mâchouilla nerveusement, éprouvant une grande crainte à se tourner : l'impression de sentir un regard sur lui le mettait très mal à l'aise et il avait envie de faire celui qui ne remarque rien ! ... Sauf que ...

- Donc, vous êtes intéressé par ma fille ? Demanda quelqu'un à son oreille.

Il eut un frémissement et eut la chair de poule, tournant lentement son visage vers la source des paroles, il eut un nouveau sursaut en constatant que l'homme était juste à côté de lui ! Il l'examinait de son regard critique, mais finit par soupirer ... En clair, il avait échoué au test et beau papa allait le détester !

- Je n'aurais donc pas de petits enfants ? Lâcha le ténébreux.

- Pas de moi ! Avoua honnêtement Ulquiorra en face de lui.

- Ni de Tatsuki, semble t il ! Continua Tensa. Je suis ton dernier espoir de voir naître une descendance !

- Donc, aucune ! Trancha l'adulte, brisant le coeur de son fils. Timide comme tu es ...

- Hein ? Lâcha Yumichika en haussant un sourcils. Alors, vous ne me détestez pas ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui, lui donnant la mauvaise impression d'être regardé de haut ... Mais ce n'était en réalité qu'une impression car l'homme était grand ...

- Pourquoi te détesterais je ? Aurais tu l'intention de faire souffrir ma fille ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle préférait mourir mille fois que de la faire souffrir ! Soupira Tensa. C'est trop beau ! C'est pas juste ! A un moment, il a été frappé et lorsqu'il a vu Tatsuki, il a parlé d'ange ! Sérieux, moi, quand je la vois, j'vois une monstre championne de karaté trop musclée et masculine pour être une fille !

La jeune fille confirma qu'elle était championne de karaté en lui fourrant son poing dans la tronche, le faisant voler un peu plus loin et il décida de rester au sol ... Ou bien avait il vraiment perdu connaissance ? Qu'importe ?

Yumichika était aux anges : il avait eu le consentement de beau papa !

- Où est le téléphone ? Demanda t il joyeusement, ayant même l'impression que des étoiles brillaient tout autour de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda intriguée Tatsuki.

- Je vais prévenir ma famille que nous allons nous marier ! Ton père m'a accepté et tes frères m'aiment bien ! Il faut que je mette tout le monde au courant ! Je suis trop trop trop contente !

- Hé, ce n'est que notre premier rendez vous ! Rappela t elle rouge comme une tomate.

- Mais Tatsuki, je t'aime !

- C'est pas une raison pour sauter les étapes ! Gronda le père en tapant du poing sur la table. Un mariage, on y pense pas dès le premier rendez vous !

- Mais si ! Soupira Yumichika sur un ton capricieux. Moi, j'imagine déjà la maison dans laquelle on vivra et puis aussi ... Je m'imagine la portant dans mes bras alors qu'elle serait dans sa magnifique robe de mariée ! On entre dans la maison et puis je la regarderais amoureusement ! Quelques années plus tard, on aura un garçon et une fille et puis un chien aussi ! Ce sera le rêve !

Rêvant les mains jointes, le jeune homme resta ainsi avec une tête de jeune fille trop rêveuse pendant plusieurs instants et revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit un ricanement, il se serait bien indigné, mais fut surpris en voyant le visage de Zangetsu briller étrangement. Jusqu'à maintenant, son visage était resté neutre, mais à cet instant ... Il semblait ... Nostalgique.

- Moi aussi, à mon premier rendez vous, j'avais imaginé ma vie avec vos mères. Avoua t il en souriant à Yumichika. J'aime ta franchise, tu es quelqu'un d'honnête ... Je ne pouvais espérer quelqu'un d'aussi bon que toi.

Bon ? Lui ? Ne mentait il pas volontairement à Tatsuki sur son sexe ? Enfin, il n'avait pas menti une seule fois sur sa nature, mais avait volontairement oublié de lui en parler ... A cet instant, il se sentait extrèmement gêné et mal à l'aise, se frottant la nuque, il jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui se faisait charrier par son jumeau sous le regard attendri d'Ulquiorra ...

Zangetsu l'observait depuis quelques secondes, il semblait avoir compris les sentiments qui le traversaient en cet instant, mais n'en dit rien. Yumichika le remercia intérieurement de ne rien dire, mais il était clair qu'il avait un problème ...

* * *

Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les cours et bien qu'il griffonnait des choses sur son cahier, cela n'avait pas le moindre sens pour son esprit tourmenté. Tatsuki était quelqu'un de bien alors avait il le droit de lui imposer cette personne qu'il était ? Il avait conscience d'être narcissique et de ne pas être très clair avec elle, sûrement très égoïste, il avait tout fait pour l'accaparer sans prendre en considération ses sentiments ...

Qu'éprouvait elle face à cette relation qu'elle croyait "homosexuelle" ? Et qu'éprouverait elle pour lui si jamais elle découvrait qu'il était un garçon ? Elle le détesterait peut être ? Elle lui en voudrait d'avoir caché ce qu'il était ? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et il en avait bien conscience ... D'autant qu'il les entendait parfaitement, les murmures à leur sujet ... Les regards qui se posaient souvent sur leur passage et les mots "répugnant" ...

Tatsuki finirait sans doute par craquer, malgré tout le soutient qu'elle avait de ses amis mais c'était très dur ce genre de situation ...

Un papier rebondit sur son épaule pour atterrir sur son bureau et le travelo regarda autour de lui, tentant de trouver la source de ce message, mais tout le monde semblait tellement concentré sur le cour. Hésitant, il déplia la feuille froissée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le message qu'il trouvait écoeurant ...

"Traînée travelo"

Le jeune homme releva le regard, se demandant si la personne qu'il aimait subissait elle aussi ce genre de brimade, lui y était habitué, mais elle ?

- Ayasegawa, je sais que mon cour n'est pas très intéressant, mais vous pourriez faire un effort ! Le sonna Kuchiki.

Mais c'était comme s'il ne voyait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, il venait de voir toute son histoire dans son intégralité et venait de comprendre ce qu'il se devait de faire exactement pour parvenir à protéger la fille de ses rêves ... Il avait deux possibilités, la première était de rompre avec elle quant à la seconde ...

- Ayasegawa ? Appela le ténébreux qui semblait inquiet et intrigué par le papier qu'il tenait en mains.

- Ikkaku, j'ai besoin de toi ! S'écria brutalement Yumichika en se levant brutalement, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

- Moi ? Lâcha le chauve avec scepticisme.


	8. Epilogue

- Alors, il parait que tu sors avec une fille ? Demanda Riruka à l'oreille de Tatsuki.

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de faire semblant de l'ignorer et cela sembla agacer la première qui soupira, mais ne fit rien de plus dans l'immédiat, consciente que leur professeur serait sans pitié si elle le désirait réellement. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait tendance à se montrer violent si on interrompait son cour.

- Tu sais, si tu voulais sortir avec une fille, t'aurais pu me demander ! Lâcha finalement celle se situant juste derrière la ténébreuse. L'uniforme masculin te va si bien !

Elle avait envie de mourir jeune ou quoi ? Ne se rendait elle pas compte que leur prof n'était pas dupe ? Tatsuki fit semblant de prendre des notes, sauf qu'elle avait l'esprit un peu ailleurs ...

Elle était homosexuelle, c'était ça le plus troublant pour elle ... Une vraie baffe dans la tronche : elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Yumichika lui plaisait et rien que d'y repenser, la veille, elle avait été si craquante ! C'était trop choux ! Soupirant, Tatsuki ... Se prit un cahier sur le crâne.

- On peut savoir c'qui te fait soupirer comme ça ? Râla Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien ! Assura t elle avec un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres, les joues enflammées.

- Moi, j'crois plutôt qu't'es amoureuse, non ? Ces rougeurs sur ton visage te trahissent à un point inimaginable ! Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? Si tu m'sors Shiro, t'auras droit à un passage direct par la fenêtre !

- Dis tout d'suite que j'suis pas potable ! Gronda le décoloré.

- Ta gueule toi ! Répliqua le bleuté sur un ton glacial avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. Alors, raconte !

Tatsuki secoua négativement la tête, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de l'homme.

- C'est une fille ! Annonça derrière elle Riruka. J'suis déçue moi, j'pensais qu'elle sortirait avec Orihime !

La ténébreuse eut une envie de meurtre, mais s'en abstint, essayant de se concentrer en serrant sa main, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair alors que Grimmjow regardait l'autre, son visage n'exprimant aucun sentiment particulier. Que lui découvre de qui elle était amoureuse ne la dérangeait pas, ce qui la dérangeait était la manière par laquelle il était mis au courant !

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait simplement su être là pour elle quand il l'avait fallu ... Et elle aurait voulu lui dire que maintenant, elle avait bien remonté la pente ...

- Félicitations ! Annonça jovialement le bleuté en lui caressant les cheveux. J'suis content que t'ais au moins trouvé chaussure à ton pied !

- Quand même, une lesbienne de plus dans la classe ! Soupira Ginjo. J'suis dégoûté qu'un si beau morceau ait viré sa cuite.

- Tu veux que j'te réconforte ? Se proposa Grimmjow avec ironie.

- Qu'est c'que tu branles ? Hurla à la porte de la classe une voie masculine.

La réaction de l'assemblée fut immédiate : tout le monde se tourna vers l'opportun qui s'avançait en ordonnant au bleuté de s'écarter dans la seconde où il faisait un malheur. Tatsuki était surprise, surtout en regardant le jeune homme : il portait l'uniforme, mais ... Elle n'était pas sûre de le connaître ... Peut être la confondait il avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais son visage lui disait quelque chose ...

De long cheveux noirs attachés par une ficelle et ... Oui, c'était bien le visage de Yumichika ? Avait elle un jumeau ? La ressemblance était frappante ... Trop en réalité et lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle reconnut dans la seconde l'odeur de sa petite amie.

- Pas touche ! Lâcha le jeune homme sur un ton possessif. A moi !

- Yumichika ? Interrogea Tatsuki.

- Ma belle princesse, tu es encore plus belle troublée !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? C'était quoi cette scène là ? Habillé en garçon ... Elle était pas mal du tout ... Cela lui allait drôlement bien, une certaine classe émanait de lui et elle avait du mal à y croire ...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Yumichika, pourquoi tu portes un uniforme masculin ?

- Et toi ? Répliqua Shiro.

- Tatsuki, j'ai compris quelque chose tout à l'heure ! Il n'y a que deux manières pour nous d'être vraiment heureux ! La première solution est que nous nous séparions tout de suite et la seconde ...

- Est de faire croire que vous êtes Yaoïstes alors que vous êtes Yuriistes ? Lâcha Shiro.

Grimmjow lui asséna un coup avec son cahier, scrutant avec intérêt la scène devant lui.

- La seconde est que je devienne ce que j'ai toujours été et que je te redemande de sortir avec moi, mais sans te dissimuler la vérité ! Tatsuki, désolé, je suis un garçon ! ... Sors quand même avec moi !

Elle eut comme un blanc ... Yumichika était un garçon ? ... Cela expliquerait les regards pervers qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il la regardait ... Mais elle devait en avoir le coeur net et posa ses mains contre son torse, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien à cet endroit ...

- J'peux aussi vérifier pour toi ? Demanda t il avec subtilité.

- Je peux savoir où t'as trouvé cet uniforme de garçon ?

- J'l'ai racketté à Ikkaku ! T'inquiète, il a toujours une tenue de rechange dans son casier ! mais t'as pas répondu ! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Comme ça ? Tu sais, j'suis le garçon et toi la fille ... J'te refile mon uniforme de fille ... Et puis, vivre normalement, comme un vrai couple ! ... Tu auras des discussions de pompom avec tes amis et je parlerais baston avec mes potes ! Et puis, tu parleras bijoux et moi de sexe et ... Je rêverais cette fois du moment où on s'embrassera pour la première fois ...

- Bon, Tatsuki, répond lui ! Hurla impatient Grimmjow.

- Hein, quoi ? Maintenant ? Lâcha t elle en rougissant de façon alarmante.

- Non, dis le moi si j'dois le virer, t'auras après tout le temps de répondre après les cours !

- Hé, mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? S'écria Yumichika qui fit face à Grimmjow.

Le bleuté observa le ténébreux de haut et finit par le frapper avec son cahier sur le crâne.

- J'suis leurs prof ! Répondit il sur un ton enragé.

- Quoi ? Lâcha l'autre très surpris. Vous ? Un prof ? Mais vous ressemblez à une belle racaille !

- Ouais, c'est aussi surprenant que le fait que son frère à elle soit le psychologue scolaire de l'établissement ! Répliqua Grimmjow en pointant Tatsuki.

En effet, le grand frère, Ulquiorra, était un psy ... Ironique quand on savait qu'il exprimait mal ses émotions, son visage restant neutre, c'était peut être pour ça qu'il était si doué ? En tout cas, Grimmjow agrippa Yumichika par le col de son uniforme et le flanqua à la porte avant de reporter son attention sur ses étudiants ... Il semblait énervé ...

- Contrôle surprise ! S'écria t il, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Trop barge ce mec ! Râla Shiro.

Mais le contrôle était le cadet des soucis de Tatsuki qui était toujours aussi rouge ... Finalement, elle n'était pas homosexuelle ? Et en plus, il était plutôt mignon Yumichika ... Que ce soit en fille ou en garçon ? Peut être que son orientation sexuelle était "Yumichika" ? ... Dans ce cas, elle savait parfaitement quoi répondre.

* * *

- Sors avec moi ! Lâcha Yumichika qui l'avait attendu à l'entrée de l'école.

- D'accord ! Avait répondu Tatsuki en souriant au jeune garçon.

- Ho, de toute façon, t'avais pas le choix ! Je t'aurais collé jusqu'à ce que t'acceptes de sortir avec moi !

- Donc, tu lui aurais pas laissé le choix ! Remarqua Shiro qui posa un bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Donc, demain, tu te ramènes en mini jupe ? T'auras un mignon p'tit boxer ?

- Touche pas ma copine ! S'écria le ténébreux qui n'hésita pas à frapper le décoloré de son poing. C'est une propriété privée maintenant ! Alors écrase !

- Hé, c'est qu'il est possessif en mode mec ! Ricana Ikkaku.

Qui lui était en "mode samouraï" car la tenue qu'il cachait dans son casier était un cosplay tirer d'un manga ... Le voir s'avancer ainsi dans son kimono avait quelque chose de marrant et en même temps, voir le sabre de bois entre ses mains imposait le respect. Il était classe ainsi vêtu ...

- Chiche, on vient tous en kimono demain ? Lâcha Ichigo très inspiré.

- Ho oui ! Soupira Yumichika en se tournant vers Tatsuki. Je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique ! Et je veillerais sur toi, tel le samouraï veillant sur la femme de sa vie !

Il lui tendit la main et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, la prenant avec une certaine joie, sachant que c'était une belle histoire d'amour qui allait débuter là.


End file.
